Moral Development: What is the Meaning of Life?
by gig blipdot
Summary: REDOING IT. I really didn't know how to continue this, so I'm redoing parts
1. Chapter 1

This story is being temporarily taken off the site for me to redo it. I realized now I have no idea how to continue the plot line --;; I have no clue when I will put it back up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: sorry, I forgot the disclaimer last time. But, I do not own yu-gi-oh or anything related to it. I wished I owned Yami Marik though.

What did happen?

Third Person POV (When Yami brought Yami Marik back)

"Hey Yogi! What ever DID happen to that Yami Marik freak ?" yelled Joey. He, Yugi, Yami, Duke, Ryou, Bakura, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, and Marik were at the Yugi's house, bored and doing nothing. Well, except for Bakura, who was building a card pyramid.

"He was sent to the Shadow Realm, remember?" replied the short boy.

"And there's no way he could come back, at least not with the help of any other people outside." added in Yami.

It was at that time, that Bakura tried to put his Millennium Ring one top off his card pyramid, and it fell out of shock he threw it at Yami, and whacked it into the Millennium Puzzle. There was a bright flash of light, and a huddled up figure appeared on the floor.

"What the!" exclaimed a surprised Joey, "Who is that?"

After a few moments of waiting, in which the figure did not attempt to run, Yami crouched down and took the hood of its robes of, then leaped back in shock. The figure was Yami Marik, who had been shocked from his sudden leap from the Shadow Realm. He was wearing what he had worn at Battle City, but was wearing black robes over it, and looked like he had been starved. He slowly got up, and attempted to leave, all the while not speaking . When he got close to the door, Joey suddenly leapt forward and grabbed him around the throat from behind. When he struggled, Joey simply gave him a punch in the stomach, which stopped all his struggling. Joey was surprised, he would have though for more of a struggle, but all that came was a moan of pain.

"What ya doing here, freak?" Joey yelled at him, right in his ear, and watched him wince in pain.

Yami Marik looked around at everyone, and stopped his gaze on Bakura and Marik, who looked at least a little bit sorry for him, although he had tried to kill them both.

"OW!" yelled Joey after Yami Marik bit him, and then ran out of the house, tripping out on the road, but getting back up.

Joey had tried to go after Yami Marik, but Marik ran right into him, knocked him down then followed his Yami, trying to get to him.

"Why is Marik going after his Yami? I thought they hated each other!" said Tea.

"I don't know, but I think we should follow them." said Yugi.

And, without another word, they gave chase to Marik and his Yami.

Gig: Hope you liked it! Took me a bit though. If you think that I shouldn't be acting like Yami Marik isn't a mass murderer, then boo on you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I wish I could own Yami Marik.

Marik's POV

As I neared my house, or in other words the one that I lived in with Ishizu and Odion, I finally noticed how light my yami felt in my arms. It felt as though he had been starved for a while. Then I reasoned he would have not been able to eat in the Shadow Realm, and he had been there for easily 6 months.

An important question I finally asked myself was how Ishizu and Odion would take to me showing up with my yami, who could now be called suicidal. Well, even if they did protest, I would not let my yami commit suicide. Why had he tried, in the first place? I noticed the large amount of blood soaking his shirt and robes, and now on my hands. True, he hadn't hit anything vital, but the wound was long and deep.

I finally arrived at my house, then opened the door after fumbling with the keys for a bit. I was about to go in when I saw Yugi and his friends running to me, although Bakura was nowhere to be seen. Until I heard someone behind me, then looked back to see Bakura, who caused me to jump back and almost drop my yami on the hard concrete ground.

Third Person POV

"BAKURA!" Marik yelled, almost hitting him.

"You seem scared. Oh, and, joy of all joys, here comes the Pharaoh's pet with his friends. We should probably go inside, shouldn't we?" he simply said, as if this was an everyday thing.

"Yeah..." was the only thing heard before they both turned towards the door, and saw Ishizu right in front of them, who roughly grabbed and yanked both of them inside, before following them herself.

"Ishizu? How did you know?" inquired Marik, before remembering the Millennium Necklace, "Oh..."

"Put him on the couch." was the simple answer from Ishizu, while gesturing to the yami in Marik's arms, before going of to get something. Before long, she come back, with a first aid kit.

"So, you knew about it before it happened? How long before?"

"Just a few minutes before, so there was nothing I could do. Now, take off his robes and shirt while I look for the gauze, so that we can bandage him up, then figure some stuff out."

It wasn't long before the doorbell rang, and Bakura immediately knew who it was, as Odion, who had been upstairs, answered it, then let in Yugi and all the others. Odion had seen Marik's yami, but just passed the fact that the person who had tried to kill him was now in his house. When all the others came in, they where panting from the long run.

"Marik... What happened to your yami?" Yugi asked, after seeing the state that his yami was in, and the fact that the cut on his chest was very long, and it was obvious he had lost a large amount of blood. "How did he get that cut?"

Marik stiffened at this question, and answered what was fully truthful, "He did it to himself, and was about to finish himself off, if I hadn't gotten to him."

"What? He tried to kill himself? Why didn't you let him?" was Joey's reply to the truth, earning him a glare from Bakura and Marik.

"I can't just sit back and watch someone kill themselves. I know I'm going to sound like Yugi or Tea here, but even he deserves a second chance. Now, I should think we should be wrapping up the wound, rather than letting it get infected." was the cold answer from Marik, as he removed his yami's robes, letting him see that almost his whole shirt was blood stained.

Marik's POV

I felt sick, seeing all the blood that covered my yami. It was true, I thought my yami did deserve a second chance. The rest had given Bakura a second chance, so my yami should be given a second chance. I struggled with the shirt, until it was off, and I could see the full wound, and the fact that he was incredibly thin, so much so that I could feel some of his ribs. I shivered as I thought of being in the Shadow Realm that long. I did not want to know how despairing it might be.

I helped Ishizu clean off the blood covering my yami, then apply antiseptics, and watched as my sister began to wrap the gauze around his chest.

"Sister," I asked, "What will we have to do with him? He would have to stay here, wouldn't he?"

I waited for a bit, wondering, before I heard her reply.

"Yes, he has to stay here. But once he wakes up, we will have to discuss some things with him."

That was all I needed to hear. Ishizu had finished bandaging the wound, just when the eyes of my darker half began to flutter, and I could hear a moan of pain, then a slight cough as he regained consciousness, at which Odion visibly tightened. I watched as his eyes opened.

Gig: I can't believe I hurt Yami Marik. Oh well.


	4. Chapet 4

The ever so glorious disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me. If it did, Malik would probably wear pink. Then he would look pimpin.

Yami Marik's POV

I slowly open my eyes, blinking several times because of the bright light. I didn't know where I was, but hopefully dead. I quickly dispelled that answer from the pain from the chest injury I had given myself. It had been hard to regain consciousness, but now I wish I hadn't tried. Maybe if I had stayed in the black, I would have eventually died. I fully opened my eyes, to find myself looking at a group of people. It was still hard to focus, so I waited until my vision became unclouded. I soon reconized the people the people to be Ishizu, Odion, Pharaoh's pet, the Pharaoh, Joey, Tea, Ryou, Duke, Tristan, Ryou, and Bakura. Then I saw my hikari, who was right next to me.

I gave a small jump, realizing the room I was in was full of my enemies. Just great. I wasn't terrified, just scared. And confused. Why would my hikari save me? I had hurt him the most. I saw my blood covered robes and shirt on the floor, and it was then I noticed the gauze wrapped around my chest, rather tightly. They had bandaged me, and brought me into their house? Why? What had I done to deserve being treated... like I didn't do anything wrong? Like I hadn't hurt them?

I attempted to get up, but immediately fell back down, being exhausted from blood loss, and my hikari noticed this movement. He looked at me, as if to question me. Eventually the rest of the room noticed. Wonderful.

"Well, at least you've woken up. Which is surprising because of the blood you lost, some would have taken at least one more hour. Guess this means you are probably going to be okay," came the voice of Ishizu, who had obviously been the one to bandage me, from the blood on her hands.

"Why?" I couldn't help saying.

"Why what?" answered my hikari.

"Why did you stop me?"

"Well, I quite obviously can't just let someone commit suicide while I'm watching. And, you are my yami. Maybe you could... start over. I heard everything you were talking about before you tried to kill yourself. I guess I just thought that you did realize what you had done. You aren't really that bad. I mean, we gave Bakura a second chance, and he hasn't killed anyone yet," he cast a look at Bakura, who had started to whistle," or, no one that we know of. Now my question, why were you attempting suicide?"

"Because... I don't deserve to live. I didn't do anything right. I'm... worthless," I had managed to sit up and curl myself into a ball, hugging my knees, tears coming down from my eyes, "The Shadows were going to take me before I was shot back... I would have been gone... Forever..." More tears were coming down, as I spilled out my feelings, "I don't want to live... Ever..." I finished, before I fainted from exhaustion.

Third Person POV

The room had gone silent when everyone had heard what Mariku had said before fainting. Marik was looking at his yami, lost in thought. Until he spoke up.

"You know, Isis, if my yami doesn't want to live, or thinks there isn't anything to live for, could I, maybe... Take him out for a day tomorrow, maybe show him some things to do, change his mind?"

Isis was taken aback by this request, to say the least," I guess you could if you wanted... And if he agrees. I don't want him angry."

"Hey, I don't have anything planned tomorrow, maybe I could help," came the ever-polite voice of Ryou, "And Bakura will come, too, if it's okay."

"What did you just say? _I'll_ be helping?" Bakura burst out, angry to be included in it with out a say.

"Yes you will. I'll let you turn anyone who attacks you or threatens us tomorrow into a chess piece if you come!"

"Yay! Okay, I'll come!"

At this point, everyone was backing away from Bakura. Amongst all the talk everyone had lost track of time, and it was already about 10:00 at night.

"Well, have to go Marik. Grandpa's probably worried as heck about me. See you later!" said Yugi, as he stepped out of the door, his yami following him. Yami was still eyeing Yami Marik as he stepped out.

"Yeah I have to go back to my shop, bye," and with that, Duke was gone.

"Bye Marik, Odion, Ishizu, hope to see you around!" Said Serenity, stepping out.

"Yeah, and hope we don't have to see your yami on a killing spree tomorrow!" said Joey as he laughed and also stepped out. You could hear a slight thump sound as Serenity hit Joey in the head, saying to be nice.

"Bye," said Tristan, as he exited the building, although we could hear him running off after Serenity and Joey saying it was true that they didn't want Yami Marik on a killing spree. A second thump and an ow could be heard.

"Good bye, Marik, Ishizu and Odion! Hope you have a nice night!" said Tea, stepping out.

Bakura and Ryou were still there, though, talking with Marik. Actually, Ryou and Marik were talking. Bakura was plotting on how many ways he cold turn people into dolls or chess pieces. Ishizu had gone to bed, and Odion had decided to sleep downstairs, probably to watch Yami Marik, so he was lying down on the couch parallel on the other side of the room, lightly sleeping under a blanket, in full clothes.

"Hey, Ryou, if you don't have to go home, do you want to spend the night here? Then you could help wake up my yami," said Marik, after exhausting anything to talk about.

"Sure! Do you think we could sleep in here? And yes yami, you are also sleeping here, so don't try to wriggle out, said Ryou. Bakura stopped with his mouth open, closed, and simply sat down.

"Fine. But we are going back in the morning to change."

"Whatever. So, what are we going to sleep on, Marik?"

"I guess we'll sleep on the couches and chairs," marik answered, looking around. There were definitely enough couches, there were about 10 in that room. It was a big room, "Let me get some blankets," and he got up and went to a hall closet to grab a few blankets and quilts. He paused to drape a quilt over his unconscious yami before returning to Ryou and Bakura to give them both a blanket, before settling down on a couch with his own quilt wrapped around him.

"Night Marik, Bakura."

"Night Ryou, night Bakura."

"Does it matter if I say goodnight?"

All three boys dropped off into slumber after about 5 minutes of tossing and turning.

Gig blipdot: Hope you all liked it! Feel free to suggest more for the next chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long! My computer was being gay:P

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters. If I did, it would be very freaky, and Yugi would be a neko. Remember kids, never try to suicide. It may be painful. Meow Meow!

Marik POV

It's already 6:00 in the morning. And only I have woken up. Actually, we would've been up around 5:00, but it's a Sunday. A very gloomy and slightly cool Sunday at that. I think it's going to rain. Guess that means we have to do whatever is outside first. I guess that means once we're all up and ready, we'll head towards the amusement park. Or, maybe now that I've noticed yami has no shirt and might want new pants and clothes, we can go get him some clothes, then to the amusement park.

Maybe Ishizu would let us get a pet. It would be nice for me and my yami to have something to talk to when no one's around.

Third Person POV

Marik bolted up the stairs, managing to wake up both Bakura and Ishizu when he smacked into the wall and let out a stream of foul mouthed curses. Once finished with the cursing of the wall, he ran into Ishizu's room, who was just getting up, and out of bed.

"Marik, is your yami up?"

"Nope, out like a light. Why?"

"Because his bandages should be changed if we want the wound to be infection free. So, go wake him up."

"OK! Err... And, can I take my yami to a pet store so that we can each get a pet?"

"As long as you can both take care of the pets. And as long as they aren't fish, rodents, or insects, that's fine."

"Okay! And we'll need a bit of money, and enough to buy my yami some new clothes, a pet, go to an amusement park, and..."

"Fine, fine, enough already! You'll be needing a great deal of money! Now, get ready, then go downstairs and wake up your yami! And remember to close the door on the way out," finished off Ishizu, while getting up and out of bed. Marik could be such a pain.

Marik ran out of the room, and streaked to his room to get a change of clothes to take a shower. He smacked into several walls, before actually getting to the bathroom and into the shower. Which woke up Ryou, and actually stirred Odion from his deep sleep. Mariku, however, was left unaffected.

Downstairs

Ryou dizzily lifted himself from the sofa he had been snoozing on, and out from under his blanket, to fall on the floor. He hated getting up from a good, deep sleep. Usually, when you slept at Marik's, you slept until noon, then just sit watching a movie. When he looked at Bakura, he was amazed to see him awake. And with the covers off.

"Bakura, if we want to go to anywhere today, you have to get ready first. And Mariku has to wake up. Even though he's probably exhausted from not eating for a while," Ryou's eyes went wide as he remembered a few things," and he kinda has no shirt on. So hurry up. And I mean take less than a hour in the shower. You take longer than a girl." A/N: We don't take that long of showers!

Bakura simply stared at Ryou, and then Mariku. It took him a while to register speech in the early morning, "Right... Could you say that again? I mean, I heard the part about Mariku being shirtless, and hurry getting ready, what else?"

Ryou took in a deep breath, and then released it, trying to calm himself, " Okay here we go again. We need to wake up Mariku. Okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay. Next is, please don't take longer than an hour in the shower. You got that?"

"Yeah, I think so. But, I can't take one now. So, let's just get right to waking up Mariku. By poking him until he wakes up. You think we'll be dead for doing that?"

"Dead, I don't think so, but he WILL be annoyed. So let's just, please, save ourselves the trouble of a ticked off Mariku and wake him up as quietly as possible. And absolutely NO hitting him Bakura. And I MEAN it. OR ELSE,"

finished Ryou, who had suddenly looked inexplicably evil for a second.

"Meeeep... Okay... Just never look that evil again Ryou. That was creepy."

Bakura crept over to Mariku, being as silent as possible. Of course, he didn't get all the way over. Because just then, the sun decided to be annoying and suddenly come up while the blinds were open. And the couch that Marik was on was right in the path of the sunlight coming in through the window. Technically, Mariku wouldn't have woken up if it weren't for Bakura's freaking out over it being too bright too early. The scene commenced as Mariku rolled off of the couch. an landed on the floor, wrapped on the quilt he had been sleeping under.

Mariku looked with confusion as Ryou chased Bakura around with a pillow. Of course he didn't know that it was Bakura's freak out that had woken him up. He gasped when he turned slightly to stretch himself and look around, the chest wound had been stretched unintentionally, causing a fair twinge of pain. Fortunately for Bakura, who was hiding behind a love-seat, that gasp caught Ryou's attention. Ryou looked over at the still-sleepy Mariku, who was looking with confusion and him and Bakura.

"Ah, so someone did wake you up. I thought I would have to wait until Marik got out of the shower," Ishizu strolled down the stairs, fully dressed and ready, and a roll of gauze in one hand and a bottle of antiseptics in the other, " Good thing, I need to dress and rewrap your cut. And it will be a load easier with you able to sit up on your own. So, sit up on the couch over there, and wait for me to get some painkillers."

Mariku stood and walked over to the couch he was directed to, and sat down, waiting for Ishizu to return. Just sitting was tiring for the yami, he propped himself with his arm against the arm of the couch. He gasped when he tried to move his body to quickly. Ryou looked at him with sympathy, before telling Ishizu something before he left.

"Ishizu, Bakura and I need to go back and get ready. We'll be back in about 30 minutes."

"Okay, see you soon!"

"Come on Bakura, we need to go and get ready!"

The sound of the door closing signaled Bakura and Ryou leaving the house. Mariku finally looked around and saw Odion, who was watching The Gladiator on one of the many portable DVD players in the house. Once Odion looked up, Mariku and he locked eyes, until Odion looked back at the movie.

"Seems like you've finally woken up. Good morning then," said Odion rigidly, he was unused to talking to his enemies.

"Hello to you too…I guess," Mariku was just unused to talking civilly, period. The scene remained for a few moments, until Ishizu came in with painkillers and bandaging stuffs, which she placed on the ground next to the couch.

"Mariku, swallow these painkillers, they will help a lot when you want to actually move. And you probably need 2 of them, "Ishizu popped off the cap of the bottle and took out 2 of the pills, and put them into Mariku's hand," Just swallow them, don't chew."

Mariku looked uncertainly at the pills, before deciding to just swallow them. If he refused to swallow them and let Ishizu bandage him, he figured she would get Odion to help. He placed them in his mouth, and used what little saliva could be in his mouth to swallow them. He had been ignorant of Ishizu, but winced when the bandage on his chest began to come off, pulling at the parts of skin that were raw.

Ishizu also winced when she saw the amount of blood that had collected on the bandages. She hurriedly disposed of the bandages in the trash can, thanking whoever was up there that night was garbage night. She came back with a cloth for the antiseptics, on which she put a liberal amount of the liquid on the cloth. Mariku gasped as she put the cloth on his wound, and of course it was kept there for about a minute, bringing along the extreme pain of the wound being disinfected.

Odion once again looked up from his movie, wondering if disinfectant really did hurt that much on a large wound. Sure he had put it on cuts about 1 inch long, and 1/8 inch deep at the biggest, but that didn't compare with Mariku's 3 inch long, who knows how deep cut, and on his _chest. _That would be incredibly painful.

Ishizu carefully wrapped the bandages around Mariku's chest, making sure that they were tight, so as to slow any bleeding.

"There, that should work to slow the bleeding, and keep the wound from getting dirty," said Ishizu, picking up the supplies, so as to put them away.

"Ishizu... Thank you... I guess..." Ishizu could just vaguely hear Mariku's thanks. Odion quirked an eyebrow when he heard what Mariku had said. Maybe he would be able to change.

Right when Ishizu had gone to put away the items, Marik came down, showered and dressed, and with a hoody in his hand. He walked over to Mariku and sat down next to him, looking at Mariku when he put his head in his hand, and a sigh was heard. Marik decided to open the long unused mind link, and talk to his yami, without interruption. He could've talked anyway, because Odion had just left the room, along with the DVD player.

_/So, what's got you so depressed/_

_Huh? Oh nothing just confused about... stuff_

_/What kind of stuff/_

_... I guess just how you're acting towards me. I mean, months ago I tried to kill _

_you!... Why do you treat me so kindly?_

_/Because you DO deserve another chance! Oh yeah, I should tell you, Bakura, Ryou and I are going to take you out today to show you around! That's why I have this hoody, your shirt is ruined and you need to wear something! So, is that okay with you/_

_... Yeah... I guess I'm okay with that..._

And then, the conversation was ended, because Marik had just pulled Mariku up the stairs and to his room, closing the door behind them. He threw Mariku the hoody, and went over to his boom box and turned it on, playing _Mars, The Bringer of War_ from _Holst: The Planets. _Mariku put on the hoody, finding the black fabric to fit him very well. Marik was pleased that the hoody fit Mariku so well, he wasn't sure if his clothes might fit his yami. That was why he made the resolve to take his yami to get some new clothes, and the black hoody looked like his style.

"Hey yaaaami, we're also going to buy some new clothes for you, so, ummm... it may help if you decide what you might like to wear, I mean, we could just go to Hot TopicA/N: That place rules!. I mean, you should like every thing there," Marik was cut off buy the doorbell," That's probably Ryou and Bakura! I would've expected them to take an hour! I mean Bakura takes an hour in the shower. I'll go get the door!"

Marik ran out of the door, and closed it, but he didn't beat Ishizu to the front door, she had already let in the two albinos, who Marik pulled up to his room, where Mariku was still sitting.

"Hey Mariku, are you ready to go? Cause we need to get food, and then go shopping, then we can go do other stuff! And we need to get money from Ishizu! So, you ready?"

"I guess I am... Where are we going?"

"First stop, to Hot Topic!" said Bakura, who was happy about going to that store.

"After we get some money, of course," proclaimed Marik, who jumped out of the room to ask Ishizu for money, "Then to Hot Topic!"

" Come on Mariku, we'd better wait by the front door, for the return of a mysteriously hyper Marik," Ryou grabbed Mariku's arm gently, and pulled him, and (not too gently) Bakura, out Marik's bedroom and to the front door.

TBC

And this is where we cut off! No, I have not died yet! Thanks for any reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I, nor anyone else in America own Yu-Gi-Oh. Or Mariku. However hot he is. Or Bakura, Marik or Ryou. So deal with it.

Mariku POV

Why is he being so kind to me? I ruined his life! Made him miserable! But he took me in! I don't fit in at all. I ruined everything, couldn't even accomplish one damned thing! Killed his father, almost killed him, almost destroyed the world... I should be dead, sent to damnation, the most fiery, dark pits of hell!

It feels nice to know that someone cares for me, though. I almost feel like I belong. Hikari even acts happy that I'm back, he shows concern about my wound. I still regret not being able to finish the job of killing myself, I seriously thought that the blood loss would get rid of me! But, seems like fate has something else in store for me.

Ryou doesn't hate me. Neither does Bakura. Why do they care about me? I feel... different around them and Marik, like I belong, and have friends. It just feels warm inside, like the hate that's gnawing away at me is disintegrating, being left as nothing. I never want to be alone again.

End POV

Marik POV

I really am happy about Mariku being back, he will even be able to stay with us, and live normally! Well, as normal as possible. I don't think that he gets that I really do love him like a brother, he did try to kill me, but so have a lot of other people! And I've tried to kill people, some of them actually are dead! He has only one murder on his hands, but I have a few more than that on my hands.

I can tell he's confused about all of this, he has left the link between us wide open, I can feel all of his emotions, and tell a few of his thoughts. In the back of his emotions, I can still feel it. I can still feel what he was made of. I can feel his anger about his suicide going wrong, his anger of being confused. But, I'm not worried about it in the fact of him attacking us. I'm afraid of what he might do to _himself. _When he was cutting into himself... I know it was anger. It had driven him to hate himself, to have a need to hurt himself.

End POV

Ryou POV

I stare at Mariku. He seems to be thinking quite deeply on something, I don't want to bring him out of it. But, he has managed to dig his nails into his skin on his palms, and has drawn an amount of blood from the gouges in his skin... I don't think I should just let him keep hurting himself.

Mariku is like Bakura, in a way. Not a lot know this, but Bakura felt guilty after we let him come back, and he would unintentionally hurt himself. Marik knew, of course, but no one else really knew. I never saw a reason to tell Yugi or the rest. Bakura seems like he doesn't mind the fact that there's his enemy in the same house. I hope he and Mariku can become friends, it would help both of them. But, I wouldn't hope as far as them being friends with Yami. That would be far for them.

End POV

Bakura POV

Maybe Mariku and I are a lot more alike than I thought before. We both felt and feel guilty for what we did. It seems that both of us would do anything to redeem ourselves, whether it be suicide, or unknowingly hurting ourselves. Suicide. Coming from the Latin roots _sui, _meaning "self," and _cid, _ "to cut; to kill." To kill one's self. It is a very interesting word.

Mariku is distracted. I'm sure he won't mind having to go with us to hang out. Hell, he might like hanging out with us. And he could get some new clothes at Hot Topic, last night Marik also spoke of getting a pet, and I think we will be going to the amusement park. Heh. Bet Mariku will love the drop tower. It freaks out Ryou and Marik though, but it's a lot of fun.

End POV

Third Person (Bakura, Ryou, and Mariku)

Mariku clenched his hands into themselves, unknowing of the small cuts that blood was running from. He just kept thinking, uncaring of the small, stinging pains in his palms. _'Why are they so nice? No one should like me! I'm a spirit made from just anger, I'm not the real spirit of the rod! That makes me wonder, did Kaiba ever get to find his other? I remember sensing him in the rod, but just pushed him away... He's going to be angry at me...'_

"Mariku? Um, Mariku? I think you should stop cutting into your palms... Or Marik may be just a bit upset... Or not... I dunno..." Ryou stopped trying to get Mariku's attention when the other male looked down at his hands, and saw the blood, as if a new realization that he had hurt himself. And it probably was.

"Uhm... Did I... Is... There anything to, um, clean the blood up with? Without getting any clothes or things dirty..." Mariku let his voice trail off, because at that moment Marik had come down from badgering Ishizu for some money, and looked shocked at the blood on Mariku's hands.

"Mariku... How did you cut yourself in the hands? Was it your nails... or what? And um... Why?" Marik was looking at Mariku with a confused, yet accusing look, as he grabbed one of Mariku's hands and inspected the crescent cuts, "They're not deep, at least not to some other common wounds... But they are deep for nail cuts... You may have to have some antiseptics applied to them... Why did you do this..."

"I didn't really mean to... I was just thinking... And not paying attention... It was subconscious... I think I need something to wipe this off of my hands..." The darker boy was trailing off into his own world of thought, not aware of the transition from speech to thought.

"Well, I'll just clean it and bandage the cuts, then off we go to the mall, and other places! Hopefully it won't rain while we're outside, and I've got a load of money from Ishizu. Sooooooo... We're good to go!" And so, Marik opened the door, giving them the passage outside. And giving Mariku his first real look outside without it being night for about 6 months.

He was amazed by the clouds, and how they were formed. The only looks that he had gathered from the outside had been from the airship. It was different, needless to say. Much different. The clouds were gray, not the same dark purple of Shadow Realm clouds, and not blue like the clouds when high in the air. It was the first time Mariku was feeling actual humidity, and he felt the normal, gentle breeze, not harsh winds. He was able to see just a small bit of sunlight, it was not cold, it was warm instead.

Marik was watching his yami. He knew his yami would want to see what is was like outside.

"You like it out here, don't you, yami? It must have been 6 months of you being in the Shadow Realm," Marik was happy to see his yami enjoying the outdoors. It was like when he had first seen what is was like outside.

"I love it out here... There's sun, and warmth, and I can feel it about to rain... So much unlike the Shadow Realm, or Kaiba's airship. I think... Yeah, I think I want to see all the weather that it can be, even storms. It's so alive, it can change... Would this disappear if I had achieved in covering the world in darkness? Would all of this weather be gone?"

"... Yes, this weather would've gone away. We need the sun for weather to come. I take it you really like it out here? I do, too. So much unlike being underground. Yami... Would you really rather be dead than be able to see all of this?"

"I don't know... I love this weather... but I caused the world so much pain... And I don't deserve living... but I still love this weather... It's just..."

Marik could see his yami's frustration as he thought between being dead, and living just to see the weather. He didn't want to make his yami think too much on this subject. It wasn't needed for him to have the answer. He had just hoped that his yami's mind would've changed.

"You don't need to answer now... I was just wondering. Here, let me see your hands, I need to clean them off..."

Marik took his yami's hands, and took a rag he had dabbed in antiseptics, and washed the cuts with the rag. He knew that it hurt, he could see muscles tighten in the hands. After less than half a minute, Marik was done, and threw the rag into the trash can by the house, they wouldn't be using it again.

"Everything is within walking distance, so let's just leave now. It's early enough not to be run over in rush traffic. And the mall is less than half a mile, we can eat at the food court. There's sure to be something we can all like there!" Marik was guiding them on the sidewalk, going in the way of the mall.

Mariku POV

The mall? A huge store with loads of people? I don't know if that will be so bad... But I don't know what I would eat. Marik would be unhappy if I refused... If I don't eat, I could die. Marik doesn't want that, but I don't know what to do...

"Mariku, you in there? Hello? Mariku?"

"I think he's out of it it. Can I shove him?"

"No, you may not shove him! Bakura! Yami, stop trying to push Mariku!

"But Ryou, it would be funny to see him fall down!"

"So? You might hurt him, you buffoon! And stop poking him!"

I was brought back to my senses by a sharp poke in my ribs, and couldn't hold back a slight growl, and blindly punched, unknowingly hitting Bakura's shoulder, knocking him down. I refocused my eyes, to see Bakura on the ground, smirking slightly. Ryou simply looked down at Bakura, a pleased look on his face.

"See? You deserved to be punched! You've certainly done more than enough to deserve it!"

"Hey yami, you okay? You kind of spaced out there, and ended up punching Bakura. Well, at least we'll know that you can defend yourself."

"Yeah I'm okay," I paused speaking to help Bakura back up, who was surprised that I was helping him," I was just thinking... Sorry Bakura, didn't really mean to knock you down."

"It's fine, now I know your limits, just seeing how far I can stretch you. Obviously, I shouldn't bug you too much," Bakura took my hand," Let's go on, shall we?"

I pulled up Bakura, and walked on. I noticed that we weren't near the house anymore, which meant I had probably walked while spaced out. Bakura and Ryou were all the way ahead, Ryou was telling off Bakura, who looked for all the world, uncaring. Marik was walking slightly ahead of me, and he had earphones in, which had a wire down to his left pocket. Music. Wonder if he can hear anything. Like cars at the next walk, which Bakura and Ryou are on the other side of. The lights were green, so I stopped at the streetlight pole, and waited. Marik, however, went right ahead. With closed eyes.

_ MARIK! GET OUT OF THE ROAD! _

He kept walking, and a car was coming. Towards him. The driver was obviously drunk. _Marik wasn't looking._

_ MARIK! THERE'S A CAR! RUN OUT OF THE ROAD! LOOK OUT! MARIK! _

He was only 2 feet from me, I could surely grab him out of the way in time. I reached ahead, and grabbed him from behind, pulling him back by the collar, as far as I could. Which was just far enough to keep the two of us away from the car, which passed about 2 inches away, and we both fell down after I pulled him back, he fell next to me. Both of us had the air knocked out of our lungs, and were on the ground.

I got onto my knees, then slowly pulled my body fully up, trying to keep myself from getting dizzy, and falling over again. I fell over anyway. Marik got up, and stared wide eyed at the road, shaking slightly.

"Oops... Uhh... Thanks for that yami... I think I'm going to take these off now... And never walk with eyes closed again..."

Marik removed his earphones, and put them in his pocket, as I pushed myself back up. It was hard to breath for a bit, I felt like a rib cracked. It might've, but that wouldn't be inspected right now. My right hand is throbbing, I think Marik or I fell on it. Or maybe both. There's a dark blue bruise slowly developing on the side of the hand, outlined with slight purple. That's going to be there for a bit. My hikari this time looks up to see that the light is red before leading us across the road. Ryou and Bakura are standing on the other size. Ryou looks concerned, I'm sure he saw Marik get near run over, Bakura looks bored. That's to be expected.

"Are you two ok? Marik, I thought you already learned not to walk with your eyes closed. Like when you fell down the stairs? Or maybe when you ran into that Rottweiler?"

"Enough, Ryou! This time, I've really learned! Bakura, stop laughing at me! Yami, I can hear you snickering!"

"You're just lucky that Mariku was behind you, with his eyes open. Would've sucked if you got hit. Let's just go, now. Before you come that close to being run over again."

"Fine, let's go! Seriously, stop snickering at me! It isn't funny!"

Actually, it was funny. I mean, how can you walk with your eyes closed after it caused you to fall down stairs or get attacked by large dogs? Seems my hikari can. Bakura thinks the same way. Well, we're walking to a large building with a parking complex attached to the side. This must be the mall. There are other stores scattered around, sharing the same paring lot. There is a sign over the sidewalk entrance. There are smaller sign hanging under it. One of the sings says "Domino Mall" on it. And then there's a list of all the stores in the mall. Just how big is this mall?

We walk up to a large set of double doors, and push them open. Bakura runs off to the food court. Ryou simply sighs and chases after his yami. Marik looks in their direction, then at me, then back at the food court.

"Come on, we might as well get something to eat now, before you collapse from exhaustion. You're practically panting, and you haven't had any nutrients for about half a year. Let's go! You'll probably love the vegetarian pizza, or the veggie burgers. And you will probably love soda just as much as Bakura does. And that would be a lot," Marik suddenly grabbed my right hand, causing me to his when he manhandled the side with the bruise on it," Did you fall on your hand?"

"Yeah I guess I did. Don't worry about my hand, it's just a bruise. It'll go away within a week. And, I'm not too sure about this, I believe I'm left-handed. Just don't worry about it! It's fine."

"Fine, don't blame me when it's painful if you try to use your right hand! Let's go and get some food."

He held onto my hand, and pulled me to the food court. Lucky thing is we got here before most people. The only people here besides employees is a group in the corner that looks like it may be a gang. Well that just sucks if they try to attack us. We've got Bakura. I'm not that good with physical, hand-to-hand fighting. I'm really not.

"Don't mind them, they always hang out there. And they've never attacked us before. Let's just go get some food. Bakura chose a table already. I think he wants Ryou to get him some fries while he 'guards' the table. He loves fried foods way too much. Anyhow, let's go and get our food. Ryou already got the food for himself and Bakura. So, what do you think you want?"

"I think that the veggie pizza sounds pretty good. But isn't it a large pizza? I can't eat it all, and food shouldn't go to waste. And what's Mountain Dew Code Red(A/N: Don't own)?"

"I believe we can all share the pizza, and Code Red is a cherry flavored soda drink. They go together quite nicely. I'm guessing that's your choice?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be taking that. Do you... Need any help taking the food back?"

"I'll need a bit of help, yes. Let me order the food. They might have some of it already made and waiting." Marik turned towards the counter, where someone was waiting to take his order, "Yes, I would like to order one vegetable pizza, one large Code Red, and one large Baja Blast(A/N: Again, don't own.) No, it's not carry out. $13.65? Here's the money. Thank You!"

Marik turned towards me and gave me a large plastic cup filled with a fizzy red drink and ice. Guess this is Code Red. And Marik's drink is... blue. That's odd. The girl at the counter gives Marik a tray the has the veggie pizza on it. There is warmth radiating from the pizza. Perfect for a cool day. We turn around to leave, and a person from the gang in the corner is walking towards us. This might not be good.

_TBC...DUN DUNNN DUNNNNNNNNN!_

> > > >

GigBlipdot: That's where I cut off. Sorry about the long time. Damn you Brain! Think!

Mariku: GASP! You have a brain?

GigBlipdot: Laugh it up, will you? Any way, someone can act like this after a suicide attempt. I know. I tried to commit suicide 4 times.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only have about 100 bucks. I can't buy it with that.

Ryou POV

I watched as Bakura gulped down his french fries, while taking swishes of his Mountain Dew: Live Wire ((A/N: Don't own any Mountain Dew products)). It was an odd combination to put together. Orange, potato, and ketchup? My yami is just weird. I sipped some of my normal Mountain Dew, while impaling some of my caesar salad on my plastic fork. I glanced over at Marik and Mariku while chewing on my bite of salad. They were returning from the food stand, Mariku carrying a cup of soda and Marik with a veggie pizza on a tray, with his own cup.

There was a member from the group that was always in the corner coming towards both of them, though it looked like they were trying to ignore that fact. As the member got closer, Mariku looked to be a bit more wary than before, probably sensing some type of danger. What would the gang want with them anyway? There was no reason for them to start attacking us now. Perhaps coming without anyone else in the mall wasn't a good idea. Although, the gang might have chosen a wrong time to come up to the duo, because the others food stands in the mall were opening up, employees were milling around, unlocking the stores, now there were plenty of witnesses.

However, the gang member didn't stop. He just walked right up to them, and stopped them. It didn't look aggressive, but if it got to be, I could send Bakura over there. It was odd, the person just talked to them, then went back to the corner. Seems very unlike a gang member to do. I would have expected a fight. Although, Mariku did look a bit more on his guard, as if the guy had threatened them. Marik was glancing back at the gang every once in a while. He seemed worried.

They both got back to our table. Mariku was scarily silent. What did the gang member say that could have made him like this? This wasn't right, he shouldn't be this way over a simple threat. Marik, however, wasn't looking very concerned. This all didn't seem right.

"Marik, what was that all about? What did that person want? And don't lie, or say it was nothing!" I said, looking at the other hikari. He looked back at me, before squirming a bit, and opening his mouth to speak.

"Well, I don't know exactly what he wanted, but he said that his boss was interested in Mariku and his 'origins', but I don't know what he meant by that... And then he said that he was giving us a warning, that his boss gets whatever he wants. It was eerie, it's like they could be stalking us or something... Anyway, let's just eat! I doubt they would actually do anything. Yami, calm down! Like they would be able to hurt any one of us, it isn't dangerous here!"

I watched as Mariku pulled out his own chair, and sat down. All the time that we were eating, he seemed to calm a bit. When we finished eating, we went to Hot Topic, where Mariku had gotten a few outfits to wear, and some new pairs of boxers. It was then that the downpour of rain started, so Marik called Ishizu on his cell phone, and arranged for us to be picked up in an hour or two. Marik pulled Mariku into an exotic pets shop, and I had followed, leaving Bakura in the hall with the bags.

Mariku POV

I wandered in the pet shop, looking at every specimen. There was still a birds section left that I had not looked into yet. Every thing I had seen so far was either an insect, fish, or just plain normal. I might go back to look at that Boa Constrictor again, it was rather interesting. I walked into the birds section, and saw one thing that caught my eye, a large bird of prey in the back cage. It was a magnificent black bird with glossy feathers. I looked at the label on the cage, which said "Great Black Hawk." It seemed a fitting name, for this was a large black hawk. I read more of the label to find that it didn't need to be fed, and was trained, so you just let the bird out at night or whenever you wanted it to feed, at watch it, for it would catch it's own food. It was also that the hawk was trained not to attack humans unless told, or cats, small dogs, other pet birds, etc. only wild animals. So it would be a very good pet, just give it a cage, and let it hunt.

"Hey Mariku, did you find something that you like yet? I already found quite a stunning specimen of Boa Constrictor, I've bought it. And Ryou's buying more mice and tarantulas for his Cobra." my hikari said, right behind me, with a Boa Constrictor around his neck, though it was a small juvenile.

"I believe that I rather like this hawk. It appears that it requires little to no care, because it can hunt for it self. Seems like the best choice, for me at least. Didn't Ishizu set rules for what we could get, though?" I answered, while still examining the hawk in the cage.

"Yeah, but that was just no bugs, rodents, or fish as pets. And that's great because our pets would simply kill fish, bugs, and rodents, not have them as pets. The only possible violation is buying mice to feed to Fred, but they'll only be in the house one day before he eats them. Do you think the bird would really need a cage? We'll want one outside for it, I know that."

"I think it will need a cage inside, because it can't stay out in the rain. Well, it can, but I don't want to possibly kill it. I'd also need a way to hold onto it out of it's cage, a leash to attach to one of its feet.."

"Well, if you buy that bird, you get a package with what you'll need to care for it," I jumped, and turned around to see the cashier right behind me, she was probably watching the whole time, "because he's been here so long. That thing can even understand humans by now it's been here so long. The package has a leash for the bird, 2 large cages, one for outside and in, a wrist cuff to attach the bird's leash to, and a hood to put on the bird to calm it at any time. So, are you getting him?"

"Yeah, we'll take him! Anything special to do taking care of him? No, I guess?" Marik replied to the cashier.

Third person POV (When Marik and Mariku are done buying their pets)

Marik and Mariku walked out of the store, Marik with a snake on his neck and Mariku with a large hawk on his wrist and a bag of equipment. Ryou also came out with a small bug catcher containing about a dozen mice for his cobra. Bakura had been outside waiting for them to return.

"Come on, let's leave." said Marik, who was heading for the large doors at the mall entrance, where Ishizu was waiting in her car for them. They all climbed in, sticking the bags in the trunk, Mariku shielding his bird from the rain.

They never noticed, that out of the shadows in the corner, a man was watching."Boss? I think he's the one that you want. His name is obviously Mariku... When do you want me to move out? This will be all too easy..."

This is a pagebreaker I don't care shut up

That was very short. But, I have to do that in order to type the next chapter the right way.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, It would be Yaoi-licious!

I want you to tell me what pairings you want besides the main pairing. I might do what you want, or say screw you! I'm doing a different pairing. Kidding, I will respect every request. I cannot do them all though.

Third Person POV

Mariku sat on the porch step of the Ishtar house, looking out into the pitch black night. His hawk clung to his wrist cuff, looking directly into one spot out in the distance, unblinkingly. Mariku stroked the head of the bird, and stared off into the night sky, which was blanketed with black clouds. There was thick humidity in the air, assuring a soon rain.

"Mariku? Mariku, are you hungry? Cause Ishizu's gone, so all I can really do is order some Chinese food. So," Marik stepped out of the house and onto the porch, "Mariku? You there? Mariku, I don't want to talk to a brick wall," Marik flicked Mariku in the ear.

"What was that for? I was _trying _to think. You should try it. I might eat something, depending on what food they have."

"Ah, I don't know everything they have. I usually get some fried rice and stir fried veggies and white rice. Sooo, yeah. You want some of that? I always order more than I can chow down on, and Odion doesn't like that food. Oh yeah, there are vegetables and sprouts on the fried rice too. Sooo?"

"I guess I'll eat that. True I've never had it before, but I've to try it at least once, haven't I?"

"That's the spirit! Eat all that you can try! Without making yourself sick. Anyway, yeah, I'll go order that food. You can sit out here all you want. Just come in when the food gets here. Oh yeah..." Marik let his voice fade for a minute, "I think I should talk with you about something when you come inside. So, ah, yeah. Bye."

Marik walked back inside the house, a slight sweat drop on his forehead.

**This is my seperating line**

"Yeah, he's just sitting there, boss. What if someone else..." The man speaking into a phone behind a bush in the Ishtar yard let his voice trail when interrupted.

"It won't be a problem. It's been designed specially this time. And it isn't your place to think. Especially if you use _only_ the amount I told you to. Understand? Now, just do what I told you and this will go smoothly. We don't want _any_ suspicions, because this will take a while to work with the other doses. Just do it. now." the phone clicked off.

"Jee, he's so pushy..." He looked at the vial of green powder, "Why's this one so different, anyway?"

** Another seperating line**

Marik POV

I was inside waiting for the food to arrive and for my yami to come in, when I heard a _sneeze_ outside. Not bushes moving, or a twig snapping, a sneeze. I walked outside to look for the source when I saw my yami, who sneezed. About 2 times. Wow, hope he isn't sick. That would put a damper on Ishizu's plan for him tomorrow. Wonder how he'll take that. Hopefully better than Kura did. He practically exploded.

The air around near my yami seemed unusually dusty, and not normal dusty. More of an odd green color in the porch light. Though when I looked again, the dust was gone. Must have been a trick of the eye.

"Yami? Are you feeling ok? Do you feel warm at all? Cause if you do-"

"No, I'm fine," Mariku cut me off right in the middle of speaking, "Just something in the air, I guess."

"Yeah, probably just... some dust. Or something else. Anyway, just come inside. The food guy is here."

_**To Bakura and Ryou! **_

Third Person POV

"Bakura! Stop that!" Ryou gasped, as his yami ground into him under the covers, trying to get him to stay still.

"But Ryoooouuuu! It feels so good! I know you like it toooo! I've already had to lay off for one night!"

"I don't care! We have school tomorrow! And we have to wake up in time! So put your pants back on!"

"No, I don't think I will. So what if you have trouble walking tomorrow, we don't have gym! It won't matter!"

"I said no Bakura! We're both trying to keep our relationship a secret along with Marik. If I'm limping tomorrow, I'll have to make up some excuse! Now, GET OFF before I make you sleep on the couch!"

"Fine! Oh yeah, speaking off Marik," Bakura said, while getting up off of his hikari, "What about Mariku? I think he would be good in-"

"That's IT! Your sleeping on the couch! You're lucky I'm not making you sleep outside!"

"I was just going to say he would be good in bed! Come on, you know you like how he looks. I know you want to do him! He would be a rather good screw..."

Once Bakura left the bedroom to sleep on the couch, Ryou's face went from just barely pink, to red. It was true that he preferred how the tan yami looked. It was also true that he though Mariku would also be…fun… to be with. _Even though, who would be the one on top of all of us if Mariku joined in? None of us have been in a relationship with him, so he could be on top, or even the bottom. Would he even want to join in? I would welcome him, God knows Bakura would too, and probably Marik too. Guess we'd have to discuss it. Only a few know of my relationship with Bakura and Marik. And I want to keep it like that._

**To Bakura!**

_What's so wrong with me wanting to have fun? And what's wrong with wanting Mariku in my bed so I can screw him through the mattress! I know Ryou does too, anyone would! Of course, I would always be dominant, and then Ryou is rather good at forcing others down, then there's Marik, who just likes to jump people from behind… I wonder how well Mariku would do? Well, we'll probably soon find out._

**To Marik and Mariku!**

Marik and his yami were sitting in one of the living rooms, watching a movie after eating dinner. Mariku had of course already put his bird in it's cage with the hood over it's eyes, so they were alone.

"Mariku, I kind of have to tell you something, Ishizu would but she's not here so I should tell you that you-have-to-go-to-school-tomorrow-because-Ishizu-signed-you-up," Marik said all in one breath.

"School? You mean the place you go to for so called 'learning'?"

"Yeah, that place. Just so you know, Ishizu signed you up, not me."

"I feel like hurting someone. Very badly. What your memories told me of school was that it is very boring. And useless. Why do I have to go?"

"Because Ishizu wanted to force you. Anyway, I'll wake you up early tomorrow, and you'll wear one of my uniforms until we get a set for you. And I guess your just sleeping on that couch until we figure something else out for you. And I guess you don't really have any nightclothes... So you're going to sleep in a sleeping bag in my room instead!"

"So, in other words, I'm going to be in my boxers, so I have to sleep in your room?"

"Yeah, that's it."

**In Marik's Room!**

Marik POV

I was laying in my bed staring at my yami through half closed eyes, looking like I was asleep. He had gone into the bathroom connected to my room to shower, and now I got a full look at his body, no distractions, as he slipped on his boxers. I really have to say he looks very good, even with the appearance of being a bit starved. I couldn't describe, it was like what someone could only dream of having in their bed. He was still rather well toned, not really what some describe as being built, he had muscles but was rather lean. A perfect form.

He went to sleep soon after he got into bed. Giving me more time to look at him, right before I too went into slumber.

TBC

Gigblipdot : yeah, that's how I end this chapter, with Marik peeking a look at his yami. Naughty Marik! Tell me what other pairings you might want, and who you want to be the Uke, and the seme in my BakuraxMarikxRyouxMariku pairing.


End file.
